


Steamy

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Obito sings in the shower.





	Steamy

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while listening to the Proclaimers.

Deidara takes his shoes off and leaves them neatly placed together next to Obito's. There's a pair of ill-fitting slippers already waiting for him. He puts them on and enters the quiet living room.

"Obito?"

He doesn't expect he wouldn't be at home, but not particularly weird either. He must have gone shopping or something. They have been dating for two months, it isn't a long time, but Obito insisted on giving him a copy of his house keys. He told Deidara he could go whenever he wanted.

This is the first time Deidara is using the keys, he even texted him beforehand and now he's standing at the bottom of the stairs wondering what he should do next. Obito didn't give him instructions in case this happened. It doesn't feel right just waiting for him in the sofá.

He sends him a text: "Where are you?", and a second later he hears a 'ding' coming from somewhere in the room. Obito has left his phone at home. Or maybe that means he's not out...

As he goes up the stairs, he hears the sound of water pattering on the bottom of the tub. And singing.

"But I would walk five hundred miles, and I would walk five hundred more."

Deidara's mouth shapes a perfect O. Obito sings like a fucking angel, his voice sounds so powerful and tough.

"Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door."

How did he not know about this?

"Ta da-da-ta, ta da-da-ta, ta da-da-ta, ta da-da-ta"

It feels bad to hear Obito singing while he thinks he's alone at home, but Deidara is mesmerized.

"Ta da-da-dan te-la-dan-te la-dan-te-le la-da-da~~"

Then Obito turns off the water, but keeps humming the same song. Perhaps it's time to let him know he's there, Deidara doesn't want him to think that something like in that Psycho scene is about to happen.

"Obito? You there?"

The door opens all of a sudden and he flinches.

"Hi babe!" He beams, a towel around his waist. At least Obito looks happy to see him. "You used the key I gave you!"

Obito gives him a tight hug. He's wet and steam comes off his pleasantly hot skin. 

"Did you expect me to break in through a window or what, hm?" Deidara wraps his arms around Obito's neck, not caring about getting his clothes all wet. "You smell nice."

"I decided to take a shower after you told me you were coming. I should've hurried up. Sorry about that."

"Are you joking? This is the best welcome I've ever had."

"Good," Obito kissed his forehead, then Deidara looked up and gave him a brief Kiss on the lips. "Love you."

"Mmm~ Love you too. But would you really walk a thousand miles to fall down at my door?"

Obito froze, Deidara was enjoying every single second staring at his embarrassed, slightly blushed face.

"Of course I would... Even though I'm not glad you discovered my terrible singing."

"Well yes I did. And now I'm horny."


End file.
